


burn, baby

by loveleee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arson, Canon Compliant, F/M, Heathers References, Sex in a Car, Teen Angst, because of course there are, missing moment, set during 3x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleee/pseuds/loveleee
Summary: She doesn’t know if it’s the heat at her back or his hands on her thighs, but Betty’s never felt such a desperate need to take her clothes off.(Missing moment from 3x16, while the trailer burns.)





	burn, baby

She doesn’t know if it’s the heat at her back or his hands on her thighs, but Betty’s never felt such a desperate need to take her clothes off.

Jughead slides his palms further up underneath her skirt, squeezing her ass lightly. He rocks his hips up against her where she’s straddling him. “You’re gonna be late,” he mumbles, mouth hot against her neck. “Kevin’s gonna freak.”

Betty leans back, wriggling out of her peacoat, which suddenly feels as constrictive as a straitjacket. Jughead’s cheeks are pink, his hair tousled, brow furrowed in concern. Of course he’s worrying about her stupid play right now, moments after they struck a match with trembling hands and sent his entire childhood up in flames.

She loves him more than she’s ever loved anything.

“I don’t care.” Arms finally bare, she cups his face in her hands and holds him steady to meet her gaze. “I need you.”

His lips meet hers again and Betty melts against him, nearly keening into the kiss. His mouth tastes like ashes and salt; her body hums with want. It might be the adrenaline of what they’ve done, might be the nerves of what’s to come, but she needs to be closer, skin against skin, the whole world whittled down to their bodies in this car, and the fire blazing behind them.

Rising up on her knees, she hovers over Jughead as he unbuttons his jeans, burying her face in his hair as he tugs them down over his hips. At least no one will be able to smell the sex, she thinks, over the smoke that’s seeping from their pores.

Her stomach bottoms out when she feels him pulling at her underwear. “You haven’t missed a pill, right?”

“I’m good,” she assures him. They haven’t done this a lot, taking care to use a condom just in case, but if she has to wait another moment for him to fish one out of his wallet (or worse – discover he’s run out), she’s pretty sure she’ll implode.

His fingers hook into the waistband of her panties. She shifts her hips as he pulls them down over her knees, and then finally, _finally_ she sinks onto him. She sucks in a breath of air. Usually she likes to take him in slowly, put his hands where she wants them, build up to a pace that feels good. Tonight there’s no time. She rocks against him eagerly and he meets her with shallow thrusts, his hands skimming up her back.

“Fuck.” His fingers dig into her back as he says it, and then slide down to grip her around the waist, pulling her in harder. “I’m not gonna last long.”

Betty rolls her hips as she leans back a little to look him in the eyes. “It’s okay.”

His eyes go soft then, and she feels it, feels _everything_ , all the pain and hope and fear and love she holds for him, so much that sometimes she worries it can’t be contained inside her fragile flesh and blood and bones. That eventually it’s all going to crack her open, come spilling out, leave her empty and drained.

Now, though. Now she’s so full with him, with those eyes, that _look_. She threads her fingers through his hair and moves the other hand to the place where they’re joined, touching herself the way they’ve both practiced, keeping her gaze locked on his.

Jughead gazes back, lips slightly parted, his fingers almost painful where they press into the soft skin at her hips. He’s looking at her the way he’d looked at her yesterday, in the trailer, down on his knees. Like she’s powerful. Like she’s everything he could ever want and never have.

_You have me_ , she wants to tell him. She wants to write the words on his heart in long, looping letters: _you have me forever._

The heat builds. Sweat is starting to bead along his hairline, his face more flushed than it usually gets when they’re fucking. Some part of Betty knows that none of this is a good idea – that it is, in fact, flat-out dangerous. No one will wonder why a trailer home went up in flames once they realize there was a meth lab inside. But it’s too late now.

She quickens her pace, moving her hands to clutch the back of his seat as she leans in and kisses him. Jughead makes a noise of protest when she breaks the kiss, pressing their damp foreheads together. “Are you gonna come for me?” she murmurs.

“You first.” His voice catches on the way out, and she knows he’s struggling to hold himself back.

“Come for me,” she breathes against his ear. It’s all the permission he needs, hips bucking up into her erratically, his breath leaving his body in a heavy sigh against her neck.

Betty bites her lower lip; seeing him come, feeling it inside of her, never fails to draw her up closer to the edge. “Touch me,” she tells him, blood thrumming through her veins, pounding in her chest. “I’m so close.”

He does, and soon she’s shuddering over him, thighs pressing in tight around his hips. Jughead cradles the back of her head like she’s something precious, and when she’s finished he brushes his lips against her temple.

She can hear the smile in his voice – the hint of smug. “Wow.”

Slumped against him, she smiles, too. “Yeah.”

“You gonna be ready to go belt out showtunes in…thirty-five minutes?”

Betty shrugs. In this moment, she’s too warm and too comfortable to care. “I was born ready.” Her smile grows wider when she feels his laugh rumble through his chest.

They stay like that, entwined together, for a few moments more, until Jughead lets out a deep sigh. “It’s like, a million degrees in here.” He shifts her gently from one shoulder to the other, leaning down to grab a few tissues from the pack tucked into the car door.

Betty looks over her shoulder, unwilling to slip off of him just yet. The fire looks even bigger than it had when they’d started kissing, which she hadn’t realized was possible. Her chest swells with something indescribable.

“I can’t believe we did that,” she whispers.

“Our teen angst bullshit has a body count.” Jughead makes a face. “Trailer count. You know what I mean.”

She giggles. “Okay. I’m getting up. The show must go on.”

By the time they’re both cleaned up and dressed and halfway presentable, it’s only twenty-six minutes to curtains up. Betty’s heart starts to pound for what feels like the hundredth time this week. “Ready?”

He squeezes her hand. “Ready.”

As he guides the car over the junkyard’s gravelly path onto the street, Betty keeps her eyes on Jughead.

He keeps his on the road ahead, and never looks back.

**Author's Note:**

> I, for one, hope this is merely one of MANY burning-trailer-car-sex fics to come. The fandom deserves no less.
> 
> Um, anyway. I wrote this pretty quickly; hopefully there are not a ton of mistakes. I really hope you enjoyed it! And if you did, that you'll leave a comment! 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr if you'd like, I'm at imreallyloveleee.


End file.
